Shadow Academy
by XxCherriesandChocolatexX
Summary: AU- Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf are very successful assassins. One day they get a mission that orders them to travel and attend Shadow Academy, a school hidden long ago in the mountains. Their mission? To capture and kill four boys for reasons unknown. But what happens when they uncover things that were meant to stay hidden? Can they find the truth about their past? PSCSISLGS
1. Character Profiles

Agent: Waterflower, Misty

Codename: Aqua

Age: 15

Status: Elite level assassin

Current location: Mount Moon Base

Current mission status: Codename O.S.A

Rank: Elite

Training: Assassination, Combat, Weaponry

Skills: Combat and Weapons, known for her 'Misty Mallet'

Group: Sister of – Group Shadow

Area: Infiltration and Field work

Connections: Unknown

Home: Kanto, Unknown

Other: Taken in at birth due to unknown circumstances, found by Cynthia. No known family. Excels in water activities and any water based mission. Has a fiery attitude and those that get on her wrong side feel the wrath of her 'Misty Mallet' due to her temper. Masters in combat and weaponry. Misty is the main fighter of Group Shadow, and will protect her 'sisters' at all costs.

Agent: Green, Leaf

Codename: Flora

Age: 15

Status: Elite level assassin

Current location: Mount Moon Base

Current mission status: Codename O.S.A

Rank: Elite

Training: Assassination, Stealth, Combat

Skills: Hand-to-hand combat and shadowing

Group: Sister of – Group Shadow

Area: Infiltration and Field work

Connections: Unknown

Home: Kanto, Unknown

Other: Taken in at birth due to unknown circumstances, found by Cynthia. No known family as of yet. Excels in shadowing and fighting, and despite her training has a cheerful and child- like persona. Agent Leaf is the Leader of Group Shadow, and due to her experience in stealth is how the group tracker.

Agent: Maple, May

Codename: Thorn

Age: 15

Status: Elite level assassin

Current location: Mount Moon Base

Current mission status: Codename O.S.A

Rank: Elite

Training: Assassination, Poisonous &amp; Medicinal Herbs

Skills: Poison &amp; Remedies

Group: Sister of – Group Shadow

Area: Infiltration and Field work

Connections: Norman Maple, Petalburg Gym Leader, Father

Caroline Maple, Norman Maple's Wife, Mother

Max Maple, Normal and Caroline Maple's son, Brother

Home: Hoenn, Petalburg

Other: Taken in at birth due to unknown circumstances, found by Cynthia. Loves to eat, can be naïve but has a knack for anything to do with plants. Still retains innocent and childlike aspects of her personality but is a very experienced agent. Is knowledgeable of the properties of several types of different remedies and poisons. Acts as the healer of Group Shadow and makes up the poisons they use in missions.

Agent: Berlitz, Dawn

Codename: Pearl

Age: 15

Status: Elite level assassin

Current mission status: Codename O.S.A

Rank: Elite

Training: Assassination, Mechanical Devices, Computerised objects

Skills: Computer hacking, technical whiz

Group: Sister of – Group Shadow

Area: Infiltration and Field work

Connections: Sinnoh, Unknown

Home: Unknown

Other: Taken in at an early age due to unknown circumstances, found by Cynthia. Can hack into anything in very little time, loves fashion and obsessed with the colour pink. She has the role of collecting data on the enemy, gathering information and is how the group access their target most of the time.

Name: Ash Ketchum

Mission name: Raven,

Nickname: Moron/Idiot

Age: 15

Status: High level student at Shadow Academy

Current location: Shadow Academy

Current mission status: N/A

Rank: High

Training: Defence and weaponry

Weapons of choice: Bow &amp; arrow, dagger

Group: Aura

Area: Protection and Defence

Connections: Delia Ketchum, Mother

Home: Kanto, Pallet Town

Other: Born into Shadow Academy. Constantly eats his weight worth in food, and though he can be 'dense', he has a kind heart and will always help those in need. Despite his dense nature, he has a knack for the bow and arrow. He hits targets from a long range distance, but unlike Paul attacks in the open.

Name: Gary Oak

Mission Name: Ace

Nickname: Player

Age: 15

Status: High level student

Current location: Shadow Academy

Current mission status: N/A

Rank: High

Training: Defence and weaponry

Weapon of choice: Katana (Single)

Group: Aura

Area: Protection and Defence

Connections: Professor Samuel Oak, Pokemon Researcher, Grandfather

Home: Kanto, Pallet Town

Other: Born into Shadow Academy. Loves to flirt with girls, constantly seen with either his group members or a female. Not much known about his past, other than the fact that he is the nephew of Samuel Oak. He is the Leader of Group Aura, therefore always goes straight forward into attack; usually tag-teaming with Drew.

Name: Drew Hayden

Mission name: Forest

Nickname/s: Grassy, Moss or The Green Vegetable

Age: 15

Status: High level student at Shadow Academy

Current location: Shadow Academy

Current mission status: N/A

Rank: High

Training: Defence and weaponry

Weapons of choice: Kama (Double)

Group: Aura

Area: Protection and Defence

Connections: Solidad, Shadow Academy's Elite Defence Team, Guardian

Home: Hoenn, Unknown

Other: Born into Shadow Academy. Excellent with double Kama blades, has an 'arrogant' attitude and a strange love for flowers; roses in particular. Usually performs missions by fighting alongside Gary, due to his preferred battle tactic of 'head on attack'.

Name: Paul Shinji

Mission Name: Onyx

Nickname: Shade

Age: 15

Status: High level student at Shadow Academy

Current location: Shadow Academy

Current mission status: N/A

Rank: High

Training: Defence and weaponry

Weapons of choice: Throwing Stars, Throwing Knives, long range distance attacks

Group: Aura

Area: Protection and Defence

Connections: Reggie Shinji, Veilstone City's Gym Leader

Home: Sinnoh, Veilstone

Other: Born into Shadow Academy. Cold personality, usually acts as the groups 'take out' man, due to his knack of long range weapons, and will attack first before Gary goes into battle. He usually reminds hidden during attack but will constantly move around.

For some reason, when I was searching up different weapons I thought that a 'haribo' was a blade because I'd seen it somewhere before. Turns out it's just a Gummy Bear brand *sweatdrops* I wonder if you could Gummy Bear someone to death…..


	2. Prologue

**Bet you weren't expecting this were you? Well I thought since Secrets Of The Past got a Prologue, I should probably make one for this. For those of you that are new here; Welcome to the story!**

_Shadow Academy – Prologue_

The day our lives fell apart was a day none of us would ever forget. It was the day it all began, and the day it all ended. I should have known to never to go against the rules, I should never have let my feelings for _them_ get in the way. None of us should have. We should have known better.

_We lost everything._

We were trained not to let our emotions get in the way, to bury them down deep inside us. Feelings were a liability, nothing but an obstacle that would only get in the way of missions. That's what we were taught to believe, and I never knew just how dangerous they could be.

_We let them get the better of us._

We were trained to kill. They had taught us to be merciless, ruthless and deceiving. Never to trust anyone outside the organisation. We were trained to be heartless. Masters of disguise and deceit, trained in the art of killing. It was all we had ever known, our entire lives had been spent in the dark.

_My sisters and I._

There were four of us; Thorn, Pearl, Aqua and I. All trained to be the ultimate killers; never forgiving, never forgetting. We were the sisters of Group Shadow; the most feared squad of assassins in all the regions. They were my life, the very being of my existence.

_The Sisters of Group Shadow._

We were the best of the best, the number one squad out of the whole organisation. Even better than the boss herself. Only the most important and top secret missions were given to us. We had brought down countless bases, organisations, undercover operations and several of the finest Leaders of every region. Even the most high ranking Elites had never stood a chance.

_We never failed._

Everyone knew our name, though nobody but the boss had ever seen our faces. That was another rule that we always had to obey, not matter the consequence; never reveal your identity.

_Another rule we broke._

The Shadow Sisters name had left its mark on every corner of the world. We were quick and professional, we couldn't afford to slip up. No target we were given ever escaped, none of them ever got the chance.

_Except them._

Until we broke the number one rule of all assassins, the one thing that an assassin should never do. My sisters and I committed the ultimate crime, something they had taught us not to do since the very first day of training.

_We fell in love._

But it was worse than that. We didn't just fall in love with anyone, no. It would have been much simpler, it wouldn't have been so bad if we had fallen for anyone but _them_. Not only had we broken one of the only two rules that could cost us our lives, but we did something far more terrible than that.

_We fell in love with our enemy._

Had I of known that the day we were given that assignment would be the day my world would crumble down I never would have said yes. If I knew back then that it was _them_ who would be our targets we could have turned away. I would have walked out of that office with my sisters, and everything would have been okay. None of this would have happened.

_But we didn't._

I was their Leader; it was my job to keep them safe. But I didn't, I only let it happen, and it shouldn't have. I could have spared my sisters all of the pain, all of the hurt, could have saved them the loss. I could have also spared _them_.

_But I didn't._

My name is Flora, we are the Shadow Sisters, and this is our story…


	3. New Beginnings

**Wow, there were so many positive responses for the Prologue! I definitely wasn't expecting that, so thank you all so much. I LURVE CHU ALL! Also just to let you know, I've changed the Character Profiles a bit. Under the section 'other' it's got different information now, so if you've already read it before this chapter was posted I suggest you re-read it to avoid any confusion.**

**Just giving you a fair warning; if you don't like death or violence, turn away now. It's rated like that for a reason. There won't be any actual anime character deaths exactly, but there will be death. Confused? Good.**

* * *

**Sorry for any grammatical errors, my Beta is currently unavailable. I WAS to wait to post this, but a few people *eyes certain friends* have talked me into it :P**

* * *

**I don't own Pokemon, or anything else in this story except for the code names, and even then I nicked them off of Google…**

_Shadow Academy – The Beginning_

**Johto Headquarters, Silvertown – Normal POV**

Two figures crept silently through the night, carefully manoeuvring their way through an empty hallway. Both were dressed from head to toe in black clothing that consisted of; a top, pants, belt, boots, gloves and mask. One figure, with an elaborate embroided green leaf sewn onto their left glove, held up their hand to signal her companion to stop.

Her bright, green eyes swept over the mechanical door in front of them, analyzing it carefully. The door was completely barricaded, as well as several complicated looking locks that would set off loud shrills if one tried to enter without permission. To the left, a flashing red light caught her eye where a keypad was attached.

Just by looking at the thing, she could tell it would be impossible to break through. They _were_ in one of the most heavily guarded places in all of Johto after all. To most, doing this was unthinkable. It was impossible.

"Flora to Pearl, are you there?" she asked, flipping the switch on her earpiece and whispering softly into the intercom.

Static sounds buzzed through the device before a voice replied, "Pearl here. I'm just getting into the system now, you'll be in faster than Thorn at lunch time."

"Hey! I resent that you know," another voice whined.

The girl known as Flora rolled her eyes. "Thorn, we're on a mission, you can complain about remarks later. How long until we're in Pearl?"

"Almost got it, just one more an-voila! You're in," the voice replied triumphantly.

A beeping sound came from ahead as Pearl finished speaking, and the red light blinked green as an access sound rang from it.

"You're a genius," Flora muttered.

"I try."

"Okay, Pearl you need to get out of there now and get to Thorn. Thorn, you stay on guard and make sure she gets to you safely," she commanded.

"Check," the two replied firmly, switching off their earpieces.

"Are you ready, Aqua?" Flora questioned, turning to her silent companion.

A pair of bright blue eyes stared back with excitement. "Oh Flora, aren't I always?" the figure smiled, holding up their right glove to give an 'OK' sign. In the small amount of light, a flash of blue fashioned into a water droplet could be seen.

"Then let's do this," Flora smiled. Stepping forward, she typed a few buttons on the keypad and smirked in satisfaction as the door opened quietly.

They entered through immediately, moving in alignment down the corridor that would lead right to their targets. After several minutes, the echoes of hushed voices could be heard, and two looked at each other knowingly.

Each took off at the same time, both running swiftly to reach where the sounds were emanating from. They passed many different rooms, none of which were of any use to either girl. Soon enough, the two arrived outside an open doorway with the shadow of two figures visible from the hall.

Flora gave Aqua a sign to stop running, and they swiftly made their way to where their targets were located. Each pulled out their chosen weapons; a small dagger. Weapons such as this weren't normally used for high rank missions, but they needed to get the job done as quick and clean as possible.

In the flash of an eye, the two burst into the room. Their targets; one male and one female, eyes widened in shock, a champagne glass crashing to the floor in the process. Before they could even register what was happening, Flora gave another signal and the male hit the floor with a thud.

The woman barely had time to open her mouth as Flora raised her dagger, and struck.

* * *

**Johto Headquarters, Silvertown – Normal POV**

"Oof!"

"Ow, Dawn!"

"Sorry! Hey, no using real names on missions," the girl reminded her, wagging a finger in her friends face.

"We're only on watch duty, and there's no one around. Now could you get off of me?" Thorn grumbled in response.

Pearl quickly shot up, holding out a hand to her dishevelled teammate. Thorn ignored the offer and picked herself up instead, brushing down her clothes. Pearl rolled her eyes, before reaching up and pulling off her mask, letting her long blue hair cascade down her back.

Thorn's eyes widened at her actions. "What are you doing? Someone might see us!" she whispered frantically.

"Oh would you relax? You said it yourself, there's no one around anyway," the blunette pointed out. Heavy footsteps were heard and the the two of them quickly ducked out of sight as a burly guard walked past, lazily scanning the area before walking off again. "Besides that guy," she added, seeing the unamused expression Thorn was giving her.

"Very comforting," Thorn remarked sarcastically.

"I'm entitled to mistakes," Pearl pouted.

"Some assassin you are," she winked teasingly.

"Oh please, we all know I'm fabulous," Pearl stated in a fake valley-girl accent, striking a pose and flicking her hair.

Thorn laughed at her friends antics, "Well, we _are_ members of Group Shadow after all."

"Speaking of Group Shadow members, where do you think the other two are?" the blunette asked.

The girl just shrugged in response, pulling out a chocolate bar from nowhere.

"Very helpful," Pearl deadpanned.

"I doubt it will take long, they never do," Thorn replied in mid-bite.

"You're right about that," a different voice spoke up, causing them to whip around in shock. Two hands covered their mouths, muffling the scream that the two released.

"Oh would you two chickens calm down? It's just us!" Aqua revealed, uncovering their mouths as they gasped for air.

"Aqua! Don't do that," Pearl pouted, glaring at the girl while Thorn clutched her heart for dear life.

The two newcomers chuckled at their friends reactions, "Sorry Pearly, we couldn't help it," Flora giggled, before her voice turned more serious. "Now, care to explain why you have your face showing to the world?"

The girl squeaked and hurriedly put her mask back on, glancing at Flora sheepishly. "Oops, sorry," she responded in a muffled voice.

Flora just rolled her eyes at the girl before turning to Thorn, "How long do we have?"

"Not long, security passed by a few minutes ago," the girl answered.

"That means we don't have long. They've probably almost reached the door," Aqua spoke up.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

All four snapped their heads up as the now triggered alarm echoed throughout the building, and red flashing lights activated all around them.

"Scratch that, we need to get out of here!"

* * *

**The streets of Silvertown, Johto - Normal POV**

Flashes of green, blue, red and pink sparkled in the moonlight as the four assassins moved in sync across the rooftops, each girl landing with precision and grace that had taken years to perfect. To anyone looking above from the street below they would have looking nothing more than a mere shadow or trick of the light.

Flora, who was the furthest ahead, crouched down and attached her fingers together to make a flat surface and held it away from her body. The girl behind her; Thorn, leapt onto the makeshift landing pad and Flora sprang her high up into the air. Flora then jumped up and grabbed each of Thorn's hands, flipping therself through the air to gain extra height. Using each other's momentum, they landed with exact accuracy onto the next building.

A soft thud was heard behind the two as Pearl and Aqua landed next to them, mimicking their movements perfectly. A loud hovering sound ripped through the air seconds later, and each girl looked up expectantly.

"Right on time," Flora stated, eyeing the black helicopter that began its descent a few metres above them.

"There they are, get them!"

The girls looked down to see a group of six or so guards standing on the street, each one armed with a shiny, silver pistol glinting in the light.

"Go!" she shouted as a rope was flung down from above. Aqua quickly jumped a few bars up, latching onto the material and began to climb. A shot rang through the air, barely scraping the concrete to the side of the building.

Thorn instantly followed, pulling Pearl up with her as they scurried up hurriedly. Once Flora had made sure they were far enough up, she pulled herself onto the rope and gave three tugs. More shots were fired as the copter began to fly upward, avoiding the deadly bullets.

They felt the rope being lifted upwards by one of the crew on board. Aqua was already inside and helping them to get the others up, when one last shot was fired.

Striking Flora directly in the leg.

She screamed in pain as the bullet pierced her skin, immediately clutching it on instinct while keeping a tight gasp on the rope.

"Flora!" the other girls shouts of worry barely registered in her mind as she struggled use all of her willpower to hang on to the rope.

"Just hang on, you're almost there!" Pearl's cry travelled down.

All three girls frantically pulled the remaining rope ladder up as fast as they could, each worried for their friends safety. After what seemed like forever, Flora felt herself be lifted out of the bitter cold air. The crew member; a teenage boy with black hair and red eyes filled with worry, carried her to the back of the copter and placed her down gently.

"Quick, someone get me a cloth!" Thorn shouted as her medical side kicked in. "We need to apply pressure to the wound, it's not big but she could still lose a lot of blood."

Flora ripped her mask off, revealing her long brown hair a sparkling green eyes. With difficulty, she sat up and took one look at her leg and gasped. There was blood flowing heavily from the wound, and the hole where it had entered through would put her off food for days.

"Leaf! Lay back down, it's not good for you to be sitting up after that," Pearl shouted in a panicky voice.

Ignoring her friends comment, the brunette gazed once again at her leg, quickly wishing she hadn't. Aqua rushed off to find some sort of material, and moments later she returned with a black t-shirt, but they were too concerned to pay attention to what they would have normally found strange.

"Here," Aqua said, holding out the item. Thorn hurriedly took of her gloves and grabbed it, wrapping the makeshift bandage around Flora's leg to help stop the blood flowing. The girl whimpered in pain, but tried to remain strong for her group.

Pearl's cobalt eyes were filled with concern as she stood to the side. Aqua joined her moments later, watching as Thorn carefully attended to Flora's leg wound.

"Will she be okay?" a male voiced asked from behind the injured girl.

Thorn smiled at the speaker, "She'll be fine as long as we keep applying pressure to the wound."

He was about to reply, when a wind turbulence rocked the copter forcefully. Flora winced as Thorn grabbed her leg in an attempt to keep it in place.

"Just relax, we'll be back at the base soon. They can take care of you there," Thorn soothed, immediately easing the wounded leg back into a more comfortable position.

Flora managed a small smile, before finally obeying and lied back down again. It wasn't long before the girls voices became nothing but distant echoes and she lost consciousness.

* * *

**The streets of Silvertown, Johto – Normal POV**

Five men dressed in identical, expensive black suits stood back from the sixth as he fired one last shot at the copter. Whether it hit what he was aiming for none of them could be sure of, the only thing he knew was that the enemy had gotten away.

"Damn!" he swore, smashing his pistol to the ground in fury.

His men flinched, but retained their composure. They were supposed to be the best in the business after all, which was the exact reason they had been given those two targets to protect. At times like these, failure was not an option.

And they had failed.

Failure was not a feeling any of the men were accustomed with, seeing as they had never failed a mission before. Yet somehow, four mysterious beings had managed to infiltrate on of the most well protected headquarters in all of Johto.

Their leader, being the man who had smashed his gun to the ground only moments ago, felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket. Instantly, he snatched it out and answered, "What did you find out?" he barked.

"_We found no evidence or traces of a mark anywhere! It's like they were never even here at all," _the voice replied.

"Impossible," the man snarled.

"_Hold on, I've just been told they found something!" _After several seconds of muffled voices and static, the voice finally replied, _"Sir, we know who it was," _they told him slowly.

"Well spit it out then," he demanded.

The answer made him clench his fists in fury, yet a course of dread ran through his body at the three letter word.

"_The Shadow Sisters."_

* * *

**Shadow Academy, Mount Moon, Kanto – Normal POV**

A middle aged man stood at his window, idly watching the pupils continue their daily routines when the phone rang. Instantly, he whirled around to pick it up, grasping it tightly.

"Any news?" he asked, tightening his grip.

"_Sir, Lunar and Astrid have been taken out,"_ a feminine voice through the receiver spoke professionally, but he could tell that he words were laced with hurt.

The news nearly made him drop the phone, and it took all of the man's willpower to keep a calm stance. "Who was your informer?" he eventually managed to choke out.

"_Pluto, she called only minutes ago. Do you have any idea who could be behind it? This has been the eighth one in six months!" _the woman whispered.

"I am well aware of our situation, Mars, and you know well enough who is behind it. The question is, where will she make them strike next?" he continued, trying to contain a profession stature.

"_I'm sorry Sir, I was out of line. But what does she want with them after all this time?"_

"Aries was never one to forget, no doubt she is attempting revenge for what happened."

"_But that was fifteen years ago! Surely she would ha-_

"We can talk about this later. As of now, keep those who remain of Galaxy under tight protection, we can't risk any more deaths. I think it's time we send in Group Aura."

"_But that's exactly what she wants!" _she gasped.

"I know, that's why she's not going to be expecting it," the man told her confidently.

"_Very well Sir, I'll get them in your office immediately,"_ the woman answered slowly.

"Thank you, is that all?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good then, I'll be waiting," he nodded, reaching for the 'end call' button when her voice cracked through the speaker once more.

"_Lance?"_

"Yes Delia?"

"_Be careful."_

**So how did you like it? Sorry if you didn't like the whole shooting Leaf in the leg thing, but I need to make it interesting from the beginning. To anyone that is wondering, Pearl isn't the Pearl from the games. There are codenames for each person, but I can't say much without giving anything away. Please review your thoughts!**

**Just in case any of you are actually interested, I've just started up a community that has awesome stories that totally rock! The link is at the top of my profile**


	4. Different Shades Of Red

**I wasn't going to post this until the twenty something or other, but…IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! So I decided to post it early. Unfortunately, I also had two exams today. For my two most hated subjects. Simply fabulous.**

**My Beta is still currently unavailable, so please excuse any mistakes!**

* * *

_Shadow Academy – Different Shades Of Red_

**Unknown location, Kanto – Normal POV**

Leaf felt herself slowly drift back into consciousness, muddled sounds incoherently making their way to her ears. Opening her eyes, she tried sitting up, only to have pain shoot through her leg instantly.

Gasping in surprise, the brunette lied back down and reached to touch where the pain was coming from. Her fingertips grazed a soft cloth of some sort, and she shifted her body as little as possible to get a better look.

Leaf's emerald green eyes took in the black shirt that had been carefully wrapped around her injured leg, and memories of the previous events flooded back to her mind.

"Clumsy as ever I see. Why is always when I'm not around that you hurt yourself, Flora?"

The voice snapped her out of the trance and she glanced up to see a familiar face smiling down at her, yet displaying concern at the same time.

She grinned upon realizing who it was, "Hey, Flare, long time no see."

He sat down beside her, grinning at his codename. "Yeah, about six months right? Seriously though, how are you feeling?"

"Considering I've just been shot? Pretty good actually," Leaf laughed. Normally, she would only display this amount of friendliness around her sisters and, on occasion, boss. But Red was different; they had known each other for years. He was one of the few Leaf was willing to make an exception for.

Red chuckled at the girls response, but the concern he had for her was still etched across his face. Leaf inwardly smiled at his reaction. She took the opportunity to give him the once over, and upon doing so her breath caught as she noticed that there was something missing.

"Uh, Red? W-where's your s-shirt?" she stuttered out as her eyes trailed across his bare chest.

He eyed her sheepishly, mentally smacking himself for forgetting to bring a spare.

"I uh, well May needed a piece of material for your leg, so…" Red trailed off, gesturing to the cloth around her wound.

"Oh! I um…thanks?" Leaf managed to get out, ignoring the temptation of raking her eyes down his toned, muscular top half.

He quickly shook his head, "No thanks needed, just as long as my Leafy is okay," the boy dismissed.

_His Leafy_. She liked the sound of that, and found it hard to fight off the blush that longed to appear on her cheeks. Instead, she just smiled back at him.

Red cleared his throat at the realization of what he just said, and quickly changed the subject, "I still can't believe that someone_ actually _managed to hit a Shadow Sister. This is gold, absolute gold!" he smirked.

"Hey! It's not that big of a deal," she pouted.

"Are you serious? This is totally going to spread like wildfire," he grinned.

"No fair! It was just one hit," Leaf whined.

"And that barely ever happens to Group Shadow, let alone their leader," Red pointed out. "So how have you been? I haven't even seen you for half a year, what's been so important that you haven't been back at the base?"

"Oh, that…" she trailed off, unsure whether to tell him.

Red frowned. "Leaf, you know you can trust me with anything."

"I know," Leaf sighed, then looked him in the eye and knew he was right. This was Red after all, what did she have to worry about? "Fine," she smiled.

"There's the old Leafy," he laughed.

Leaf laughed back at his words before responding, "I assume you've heard about each regions Leaders mysteriously being targeted for unknown reasons?"

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do wi-oh! Let me guess, that's the top secret mission that the boss gave you girls before you left!" Red realized, connecting the dots together.

"Yup! That's why we were in Johto, the mission is almost complete," the brunette confirmed, relieved that she could finally let him in on their secret.

"So that's where you've been! A lot of people were starting to think that something had happened to you girls. That's the eighth one in six months! I know that you girls are the best and all, but I just can't believe that all this time it was actually you! I mean I did have my suspicions but…" he trailed off.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" she laughed.

"Well no, of course not. But do you know how much talk those assassinations have created throughout the base? Half of them even made bets," he exasperated.

She rolled her eyes at the boy, "Honestly Red? You didn't actually bet on wh-

"Wait until Volt hears about it, she'll flip," Red continued idly.

_Volt_.

Volt was Yellow's codename. Leaf's expression fell slightly at the mention of the girl, but she regained her composure quickly. What had gone on while she had been away? They had been gone for sixth months. Anything could have happened between then and now, especially seeing as Red and Yellow were in the same team.

"Yellow? Aww has my little Reddy-Bear got a crush?" she teased, half dreading the answer.

The brunette knew it was unprofessional, and in her line of work completely out of line to let feelings get in the way. Especially as a Shadow Sister. But she had to keep reminding herself that; it was just a stupid crush, and it would go away in time.

His cheeks immediately turned pink, and he shook his head profusely. "W-what? Yellow? Nah, she's not my type," he denied.

"_Suuure _she's not."

"Really Leaf, I'm not into Yellow. Besides, there's someone else I've had my eye on for a while now," Red admitted bashfully, looking her right in the eye and his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

She felt her heart give a jolt at his words, and though Leaf knew that it shouldn't of, she felt relief wash over her body at his words. Luckily for the both of them, Aqua chose that exact time to walk into the room.

"Leaf, you're awake! I'm so gl-oh. Am I uh, interrupting something?" the girl asked, halting her advance upon noting how close the two of them were.

The two instantly snapped their heads up, and Red quickly moved away from the brunette.

"N-no! There's n-nothing g-going on!" Leaf quickly denied, looking to the boy for back up.

"Nothing at all!" he rushed out, waving his hands in denial.

"Um, okay?" she said slowly, walking over and sitting down on the other side of Leaf.

"Uh yeah…I was just about to get going anyway. They probably need me up front. Catch ya later Leafy!" Red excused himself, darting out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Aqua instantly turned to Leaf. "So, want to tell me what's really going on?" she demanded.

"I already told you, there's nothing going on between Red and I! We're just friends, that's it!" Leaf whisper-shouted back.

"Oh please. You two have totally had it in for each other since the day you accidentally threw a tomato at his head," she scoffed.

"Have not! And I was aiming at Dawn," Leaf defended.

"Face it, you were hooked the moment you looked into each other's eyes," Misty stated in a dream-like voice, and Leaf rolled her eyes at the girl. If any of them were a sucker for romance, it was Misty. She was such a hopeless romantic.

"Whatever you say, _Leafy_," she smirked.

"Misty!" the brunette whined.

"Okay, okay!" the girl agreed, holding up her hands in defence. "I'll stop, sister's oath!"

"Thank you," Leaf sighed in relief. "But could you please take that mask off? I feel like I'm talking to a stranger."

She chuckled, before reached up and gracefully pulling off her mask. Once doing so, her wavy orange hair spilled down gently, stopping at her shoulders.

"Better?" Misty asked, striking a mock- pose for approval.

"Much," Leaf giggled.

"But in all seriousness, how are you feeling?" the red-head questioned.

"Alright I suppose, I'm actually _really _hungry," she admitted.

"Did somebody say _'hungry'_?" a new voice inquired, and the two looked over to see a familiar set of sparkling sapphire eyes poking around the doorway.

"Trust May to appear at any relation to food," Misty smirked.

"Hey! I can't help it if I haven't eaten since lunch," the shorter haired brunette pouted, stepping into full view and crossing her arms.

"Pfft, Lunch? As soon as you took care of Leaf's leg wound you raced off because you sensed chocolate nearby," the red-head scoffed.

"It was chocolate!" May defended.

"She's got a point," Leaf intervened.

"Who has?" they both asked at once.

"Never mind," the green eyed brunette sighed.

"Well anyway, now that you're awake, how does your leg feel?" May inquired, her healing side coming out once more. Misty rolled her eyes knowingly at her friend, she wasn't the brightest, but when it came to anything medical May was probably the best you could get.

"Hmm, I'm not-

"Leaf's awake?" another voice cried out, and Dawn basically flew into the room. Looking around wildly, the blunette quickly found the object of her worry. "Leaf!" she squealed, and dived onto the ground beside her.

The green eyed brunette let out a small chuckle at her youngest friends antics. "Hi Dawn, it's good to see you to," she laughed.

"Are you okay? I was so worried about you! Do you have any idea how worried I was? How could you do that to me? You could have died! One minute you were fine and then the next all I could hear was you scream an-

"DAWN!" all three of them shouted at once, cutting the girls rant to a halt.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

"_Anyway_, as you were saying before we were interrupted by a wild Dawn," May smirked, gesturing to Leaf.

"Well to be honest, I'm not actually sure," Leaf admitted. "When I first woke up I tried moving it and uh, that didn't work out to well."

"What do you mean?" May frowned.

"I tried moving it and it still hurt, then Red came in and-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, _Red_ was in here?" Dawn cut in.

The brunettes cheeks instantly turned a light shade of pink. "It wasn't like that! He just wanted to see how I was doing," she explained.

"_Riiight_, that's _definitely_ what it looked like when I walked in," Misty chimed in with a smirk, and Leaf sent a glare at her.

"Red's been my friend since we were little, he was just worried is all," she insisted, crossing her arms, which proved to be a difficult task while lying down.

"Oh he was _very_ worried about you," May joined in, eyeing Misty playfully.

"Mmhmm. In fact, when you past out he insisted on being the one to check on you every five minutes," Dawn piped up, catching on.

"Guys-

"Aww! She's blushing," May gushed.

"Guys-

"That's adorable!"

"Guys!" Leaf finally managed to get out.

"Yes?" they answered innocently.

"There is _nothing _going on between Red and myself okay? We're just friends! Always have been, and always will be," the brunette stated firmly, trying to fight off the blush that was forcing its way onto her face.

"Ah, denial," May began.

"The first stage of love," Dawn continued.

"Love is in the air!" the three sang loudly.

"No! Shhhh!" Leaf pleaded, desperately waving her arms around to quieten them. It only proved unsuccessful however, as she ended up looking more like a fish out of water rather than being taken seriously.

"Don't worry_, Leafy_, we'll make sure everything ends up the way it should be," Misty giggled, watching as the girl flailed about helplessly.

"I would really rather you didn't," she muttered.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "See what happens when Red isn't around? She gets stubborn."

"Hey, I am not stub-ouch!" Leaf winced as pain shot through her leg once more.

"Uh oh, is it okay?" May questioned, her expression changing to one of concern.

"I think so, it was probably just from moving too much," the green eyed brunette suggested.

"As soon as we get back to the base, you're going straight to the nurse," Dawn ordered.

"Is the shirt still tight enough?" May asked.

"The shirt is fine," Leaf replied. "Which reminds me, why is Red's shirt around my leg when there are plenty of other items you could have used?" she inquired suspiciously.

"Well it's not like we had a choice," Dawn answered slyly.

"Yeah, as soon as I asked for some cloth he practically ripped off his shirt and shoved it into my hands," Misty grinned.

"Now all we need is for Red to somehow admit his feelings, Leaf is way too stubborn," May spoke up.

"There will be no admitting of anything other than the fact that you are all insane!" the longer haired brunette huffed.

"Good point. Any ideas?" Misty asked, ignoring Leaf's remark.

"I might be able to make a mixture to help," May offered. "But I would need certain plants."

"Don't poison him!" Leaf cried.

"We could always just bug him into admitting it to us," Dawn suggested. "But what's the fun in that?"

"True, half the fun is the embarrassment," Misty grinned.

Leaf groaned in defeat, covering her ears as the three girls continued to plot against her will on how to set her and the boy up. This was going to be a long ride...

* * *

**Johto Headquarters, Silvertown – Normal POV**

A man pushed past the bright yellow tape that sealed off the area. Flashing red and blue lights were emanating from the several police cars which were surrounding the entire block. He stormed into the building, ignoring any protests from other officials. Bursting through the door, he made his way up to the receptionist and slammed his fist down on the desk, causing her to jerk upward in surprise.

"I demand to be put through to the S.K.A.R," he stated furiously.

The girl behind the desk trembled at his tone, but tried to keep her composure while replying, "I'm s-sorry Sir, but I'm afraid-

"That wasn't a question. I need to speak to Lance_, now_," he snarled.

She flinched and gave a shaky nod, picking up the phone and dialling the appropriate number, before holding out the device slowly. The man snatched it and waited impatiently for someone to pick up on the other end.

"You've reached Kanto's head office, Delia speaking," a female voice finally replied.

"I need to speak to Lance immediately."

"I don't think that's possible right now, he's waiting on some very important-

"Mars?"

"I beg your pardon?" the woman replied with an uncertain tone.

"This is Pluto's opposite," he stated, knowing she would understand.

On the other end, Delia's face broke out into a grin. "Of course, I'll put you through to Lance right away."

"Thank you, it's good to hear from you again," he smiled.

"Same to you," she replied. A click was heard through the receiver, before the phone started ringing again. Moments later, Lance picked up.

"Hello?"

"Lance?"

"Ah, Norman, I've been wondering when you would call. Any news?" the man asked.

Norman shook his head in annoyance. "None, other than the fact we know it was them of course."

"I expected as much," Lance sighed.

"What do we do from here?"

"There isn't much we can do, you know what she's like. She's trained them better than I originally anticipated. They won't be found out unless they want to."

"So you're saying she wanted us to know it was them?"

"I'm almost positive. She's playing us, and she knows that it will throw us off. That is exactly why we need to be careful. We have no idea what or who they plan to go after next," Lance explained.

"I understand all of that, what I don't get is why she's chosen now of all times. Why not just-

"Aries was never one to go by the rules. She will do whatever we least expect, and so far it has worked. Every time the Shadow Sisters have caught one of the members off guard, and that's what is making us vulnerable," he interrupted.

Norman flinched at the mention of the group, and Lance seemed to sense it.

"Don't worry, Norman. She's not after you, chances are they won't even come close to the Academy. Besides, I have it covered."

"I know that tone, what are you planning?" Norman questioned with a knowing smirk on his face.

From the other end of the line Lance let out a small chuckle. "I'm afraid that is information I cannot disclose over the telephone. But there is one more thing."

"What is it?"

"You're heading back here immediately aren't you?" Lance asked.

"Yes, just as soon as I finish up here. It shouldn't take long," he replied.

"Good, I want you to bring Pluto with you. It's getting dangerous out there, especially in her position. You know as well as I do that she is a target, and we must keep the rest alive," the man instructed.

From his end Norman nodded, "Consider it done," he agreed. "Anything else?"

"Be extremely careful. Even with someone as experienced as Pluto is, anything could happen. Don't rule out _any_ possibilities. We have no idea when she will strike."

"Don't worry, we will. I'll see you in a few days, until then, we'll be looking forward to seeing you again. Give my regards to Johanna," he replied.

He then put down the phone, and turned around swiftly to walk out of the building, leaving the bewildered receptionist staring after him.

**This is a Leaf and Gary fic! I swear! I just needed something to make the plot a little more interesting…anyway, was this good? Terrible? Absolutely so bad that you want to throw a potato at my head? Please review your thoughts!**


	5. Of Breadsticks And Informers

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I know the plot is a tad confusing at the moment, but don't worry. The magnificence of the plan within my extremely complex and non-existent brain will make itself shown in due time XD Hope you all like this update!**

Shadow Academy - Chapter 3 - Of Breadsticks And Informers

**Unknown location, Kanto – Normal POV**

"…and then we could set up a really romantic candlelight dinner with roses!" Dawn squealed as she continued her plans on how to set Leaf and Red up.

"Oh, we could make spaghetti so it would be like the whole scene from Lady and the Tramp," May gushed out.

"And overlooking the ocean, with those little breadsticks and a violin playing in the background!" Misty added, clasping her hands together like the hopeless romantic she was.

"You lot are a bunch of idiots," Leaf grumbled from the floor. '_Honestly,'_ she thought. '_With the way they're acting, you would never guess they've been trained as heartless killers their whole lives.'_

"Don't be such a grumpy grouch," May pouted.

"Yeah! Just think of how amazing your date will be!" Dawn sighed dreamily.

"What date?" Red questioned, walking into the room.

"Oh, just the date of yo-

"Your birthday!" Leaf cut in sharply, shooting Dawn a look. The blunette simply grinned back at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"But my birthday isn't for months," the boy pointed out, tilting his head in confusion.

"Exactly why we were just discussing a present for you," Misty stated, giving May a glance.

The shorter haired brunette smiled evilly, "And we think we have the _perfect_ present for you."

"Really?" he asked.

"No! I mean yes, I mean…umm, you don't like breadsticks right?" Leaf tried awkwardly.

"Uh…" Red trailed off.

"It just needs a little persuading," Dawn shrugged, shooting Leaf a pointed look.

"Okaaaay then," he coughed. "Anyway, I came to tell you that we'll be landing in about ten minutes."

"Finally!" May exasperated.

"I thought you liked being away from the base?" Misty spoke up.

"It's not the base I missed, it'd the food! That place has _the_ best pasta," the sapphire eyed brunette stated, her tummy grumbling. "See? My stomach agrees!"

They all inwardly face-palmed at her antics, knowing that when it came to food May was just about as serious as she was with her work.

"May, we won't have time to eat! We need to get Leaf straight to the Nurse," Misty pointed out.

"Oh yeah," the brunette sighed.

"We can get food after Leaf's healed okay? But we have to get back to the mission as soon as possible, the boss doesn't like hold ups," Dawn reminded her.

May nodded, remembering what the boss could be like when she didn't get her way. The girls had never experienced her wrath firsthand of course, but had seen the results of other assassins.

"You should probably get Leaf ready to move, she isn't in any condition to walk," Red suggested.

"Will do, thanks Red," Dawn smiled.

"No problem. Oh and heads up, the Gems are back from their mission," the boy informed them.

"Ugh, please tell me you're joking," May groaned.

"I wish I was," he sighed.

"Those two are the most stupid, stuck up, selfish, snobby girls I have ever met!" Dawn growled out, clenching her fists.

"And considering how many people we've come across on our missions, that's saying a lot," Misty frowned.

"I don't blame you," Red agreed. "The last time Yellow tried to train, they burst in and kicked her out of the training room."

Leaf's expression sunk slightly as he mentioned the Yellow yet again, and the girls noticed.

"I just don't get why the boss doesn't do something about them," he continued, oblivious to Leaf's expression.

"There isn't really much she can do," Misty shrugged. "Not unless they physically threaten you anyway."

"Physically?" May scoffed. "The only physical threatening they can do is if you see them charging at you with a hairbrush because there's a knot in your hair."

"Not to mention the only remotely threatening thing is when they stick those awful manicures in your face," Dawn stated, scrunching up her nose. "They really need to learn how to do their nails properly, every time I see them I feel like hurling."

Red gave a small chuckle at their words, "I highly doubt they would try anything against you girls. You are the Shadow Sisters after all."

They smirked as he said that, knowing full well just how much power their title held. They were the bosses favourite, the most powerful assassins in the organisation. With just a snap of their fingers they could take down anyone at the base without question.

"Good point," Dawn replied, before smiling slowly. "Besides, I'm sure you'll always be there to help if we're in trouble."

"Sure, you girls have always been there for me, so I'd stick up for you as well," Red shrugged.

"Especially _Leaf_," Misty joined in, catching on to what the blunette was trying to do.

His scarlet eyes widened at her words, and from the floor Leaf was inwardly screaming at them.

"I, uh, w-well yeah of c-course I'd help Leafy. S-she's my f-friend as well," Red stuttered.

"_Leafy_?" May grinned.

"I meant Leaf!" he cried, holding up his hands in defence as the boy realized his mistake.

"Aww, he has a pet name for you!" Dawn cooed.

"Do you have one for him as well, _Leafy_?" Misty teased.

"I really don't think-

"I've read her diary, it's Flare-Bear!" May giggled, cutting the green eyed brunette off.

"Aww!" Dawn and Misty gushed. By now Red's face was just about the same shade as his name, and Leaf wasn't far off.

"Uh, I'm just gonna, you know, go get some things ready," Red said slowly, backing away. It was bad enough keeping himself together around Leaf, but handling all of them at once? Hell no!

"Wait, you've read my diary? May!" Leaf shouted.

"Those things aren't private you know," she shrugged.

"Yes they are, that's the whole point of having one! So that you can write down things nobody else is _supposed_ to know," the long haired brunette exasperated.

"Not when you're a Shadow Sister, no secrets!" May winked.

"When I get off this floor you are so dead!" Leaf growled.

"Don't worry, _Leafy_, we'll keep your little secret," Dawn giggle.

"I really should be goi-

"Yours to, _Flare-Bear_," Misty cut him off with a smirk.

Red turned an even brighter shade of tomato, if that were possible, and quickly opened his mouth to excuse himself, "Oh is that the pilot calling? Coming!" he interrupted, bolting out of the room before they could protest.

"Until then, we'll work on getting your _present _ready," Misty shouted after him.

"I hate you all," Leaf groaned once he was out of earshot.

* * *

**Assassin Organisation Base Kanto, Mount Moon, Location Unspecified - Normal POV**

A woman with long, blonde hair shut the wooden double doors to her office and eyed the room carefully. A small square caught her gaze, and she walked over to the oak desk to observe it. Upon recognition of what the item was, her lips formed a thin smile.

Picking up the cream coloured envelope, the woman sat down in a red leather chair and sighed, hoping for good news. Tearing the seal expertly, she plucked out the contents and scanned them.

_Aries,_

_I've received word from an inside source that once again the girls have been successful in their most recent mission, although there was a minor flaw and Flora got hurt. Funny isn't it? How something so small can cause so much damage, no matter what the intention was. But you already know this, don't you? _

_Unfortunately, there are bigger issues at hand and while I know I cannot change your mind, I beg you to consider. None of us can go back and redo what happened in the past. What's done has been done. Despite how much you, Lance or myself may wish or want it, you cannot change it._

_While I am not happy and have been greatly affected by the loss of yet another Leader, I have to admit I am impressed. You have trained them well…better than we assumed. You know where my loyalties lie, and it will remain that way. However, I feel the need to inform you of something that will be considered treason if found out. But, for the sake of them, I will._

_As you well know, Lance has long learned of who the Shadow Sisters really are. While I know your intentions for revenge, I do not expect, nor am I willing to know of your exact plans. I have information that Lance has managed to locate the whereabouts of your base, and is sending the boys to destroy it._

_What you intend on doing with this information is of no use to me, I have no desire to involve myself in your plans. As I stated before, you know where my loyalties lie. My only wish is to keep the girls safe, and as you are quite aware Lance is willing to bring you down at any cost, even if it means killing them in the process._

_Please, keep them alive. You know the consequences of what their deaths would be. Even though they are nothing but the means for you revenge to you, it would greatly impact people other than Lance. I know you care about a certain few residing here, even though we may not be on the same side._

_Don't hurt them as well in your quest for revenge. Not only would the results create chaos, but I fear it may also begin another war, and that is not something any of us want, including you. No matter how much you try and deny it, you and Lance aren't as different as you would like to believe._

_I am well aware that there is no way that I can convince you that this isn't a setup, nor can I force you to do anything. All that I ask is for you to reconsider. Please._

_Heed my words, and be careful in your actions._

_Yours truly,_

_C.B_

The woman's smile slowly transformed into a smirk as she finally finished the letter. If it's contents were true, and she could be certain they were, things had just become _much_ more easier than she could have hoped for.

Tossing the paper aside to a random spot on her desk, she flipped her hair back and stood up, pondering her new information.

"So, she's still alive after all this time? And working for Lance of all things," the woman sighed. "An inside source, huh?" she continued to herself. "Well, well, it seems as though Lance has better informers than I anticipated.

"I do believe things are about to get very interesting," the girl smiled evilly, a plan already formulating in her head. "She may have a point, but she's wrong about one thing though...Lance and I are _nothing_ alike.

Her thoughts turned to the orange haired man, and she smirked yet again.

"Oh, Lance," she said out loud, with a shake of her head. "You have only sealed your doom."

* * *

**Kanto, Location Unspecified - Normal POV**

"Dawn, are you sure about this?" May asked unsurely.

"It's all good, I know what I'm doing. No need to worry!" Dawn chirped, lifting Leaf up carefully.

"That's when we worry most," the three girls muttered, Misty and May helping to carry her out of the aircraft.

"Set her down over here, girls," Red called out, waving at them from a few metres away.

They gently guided the brunette down to where Red was, then carefully lowered her to the blanket he had put out for her.

"There ya go, Leafy," he grinned.

"Thank-

"Red, you're back!" a feminine voice chimed, and they all turned around to see Yellow standing there, holding something in her hand.

"Hey, Yellow!" the raven haired boy grinned, rushing over to give her a hug. Everyone, including Leaf, had to smother a laugh, as Red was so much bigger than the small girl it looked as though he had engulfed her.

"The others are scouting the area, but I wanted to make sure I got this to Leaf," the blonde haired girl told them, revealing the stretcher in her hands.

"Wow, thanks, Yells," Red beamed, causing her cheeks to dust the slightest shade of pink. Something Leaf did _not _miss.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, directing the question toward said brunette. "It must have been terrifying."

"Huh?" Leaf asked, snapping out of her thoughts and mentally smacking herself for sounding so rude. "Oh, yeah...I'm feeling a lot better, but it still hurts a bit."

"I can imagine," Yellow smiled, not put off by her tone. "You're very brave, I know that I would never have been able to cope half as well as you are. In fact, I probably would have feinted," she laughed, and Leaf couldn't help laughing along with her.

That was the problem, Yellow was just to easy going. You just couldn't not like her.

"Well, if I'm honest I did pass out for a little while," the brunette admitted sheepishly.

"And woke up to a very pleasant sight," Misty muttered, making the others giggle.

Leaf fought hard to keep the blush off of her face, but thankfully Red was to busy setting out the stretcher and Yellow didn't seem to notice.

"Did you want me to take a look at the wound?" Yellow offered, gesturing towards Leaf's leg.

"Yells' really good with medicine and healing and stuff. If it wasn't for her, I doubt any of us would still be in one piece," Red chuckled, seeing the look of confusion on the brunette's face.

Leaf sighed in frustration. It was impossible to hate Yellow, even though she desperately wanted to. The tiny blonde girl could probably throw her off a cliff and she still wouldn't be able to hate her. Okay, maybe that was an over exaggeration, but still…

Yellow was just to sweet to everyone, which had always made Leaf wonder what in the name of Kanto a girl like her was doing in a place like this.

Of course, she had never seen Yellow fight. According to Red, she took on a whole new appearance when on a mission, however, the brunette just couldn't picture Yellow stabbing someone. Heck, she couldn't even see her stealing a loaf of _bread_!

Which only made it all the worse when she wanted to try and hate the girl. She had done nothing wrong to Leaf, except the fact that the brunette knew Yellow harboured a huge crush on Red.

Theoretically speaking, Yellow would be the better choice for the boy. She was his age, part of his group and could probably look after him better than Leaf ever could. None of this had managed to stop Leaf, though, even though Red _was_ a couple of years older than her.

"No thank you," she politely declined. "I'll get it checked out when we get to the base. Besides, I'm starved!"

Yellow nodded with a smile, and proceeded to help shift the stretcher under Leaf while Misty and Dawn held said brunette still.

"Starved? I hear you there, sister!" May piped up, rubbing her grumbling tummy.

"May, is there _ever _a moment that you're _not_ thinking about food?" Dawn sighed, putting a hand on her hip.

"Of course there is! There's the times that I think about sleep," the sapphire eyed brunette huffed.

"I give up," the blunette groaned in defeat, and the others laughed.

"C'mon, we need to get Leaf back to the base," Red spoke up.

They all nodded, and began moving. Leaf had hoped that Red would hold one end of the stretcher, so she was fairly disappointed when he decided to walk alongside Yellow instead of helping her.

May was still daydreaming about her pasta, which left Misty and Dawn to carry Leaf back to the base, which they didn't mind at all.

"Wait, what about the rest of your team?" Misty voiced after a few minutes of walking.

"Eh, they'll catch up later," Red shrugged, and went back to talking to Yellow.

"But aren't you all supposed to stick together?" Dawn inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Trust us. When your other team-mates are Blue and Green, you learn not to wait up," Yellow giggled.

"Yeah, besides, Blue's probably more of a threat to Green than anything out here. Or any of us for that matter," the raven haired boy chuckled.

The group continued walking together in silence, apart from the quiet conversation coming from Red and Yellow. Finding nothing better to do, Leaf just sat with both legs in front of her and in an upright position, seeing as she had refused to lay down, and stare at the back of their heads.

"Thank you, for helping Leaf earlier," the brunette heard Red tell the blonde girl.

"It's no trouble at all," Yellow dismissed. "Besides, Leaf's like a little sister to me."

This comment sent Leaf's mind in a never ending spiral of thoughts. Yellow thought of Leaf as a little sister?

Is that all Red saw her as, as well, just a sister?

* * *

**Location Unspecified, Kanto - Normal POV**

"Pesky woman, stop bothering me!" Green shouted for the millionth time at a very persistant Blue.

"But, Greeny," the blue eyed brunette pouted. "It's just one little training session!"

"Hell no," he growled.

"Why not?"

"Because the last time I fell for '_one little training session', _you almost got me killed!" the boy cried.

"That wasn't my fault! It's not like I actually planned for those rocks to collapse," she huffed.

"With you, I have to wonder," he muttered.

"Okay fine! Maybe I _did_ have something to do with those rocks falling, but they weren't going to end up killing us," the girl grumbled.

"Oh, because making us jump off cliffs into the ocean wouldn't either," Green remarked sarcastically.

"You never know when you have to be prepared for something like that," Blue insisted.

"Are they always like this?" Misty groaned, gazing at Yellow who had dropped back to walk next to her seeing as Blue and Green were up at the front. Being back here was bad enough, there was no way her and Red were staying up there.

"Most of the time, yes," she sighed.

"Don't worry, you get used to it," Red muttered. "Eventually."

"In what universe is jumping off cliffs necessary for any kind of training?" Green exasperated.

"You never know what to expect!" Blue cried, coming to a halt and putting her hands on her hips,

"Well we can't all be extremists now, can we?" he growled, stopping right in front of her and crossing his arms.

"It's called taking proper precautions!"

"Name one mission that has ever involved us going into an ocean," Green challenged.

"The one where I almost drowned in trying to save that object," she argued.

"You didn't drown, your hair got stuck in the pipe while they drained the water because you dropped your nailpolish," the boy remarked, rolling his eyes. "And that was a swimming pool!"

"It's basically the same thing!" Blue huffed.

"How in the hell is an ocean and a swimming even remotely the same?" Green spluttered.

"Well...um, they both have water!" she yelled back.

"So does that puddle, but you don't see me drowning in that now do you?" the boy scowled, pointing to a random puddle that happened to be there.

"That's because you're so boring!" Blue cried, stamping in said puddle and splashing water all over him.

"Pesky woman, stop that!"

"No!" she yelled stubbornly, continuing to spray him with water.

"Hey, we're here!" Red announced, wondering how they had managed to miss it. His announcement broke off their conversation-slash-argument, and everyone sighed in relief. Half because the walk was over, and half because they could finally have some piece.

In front of them stood a building that could only be described as both breathtaking and ginormous all at once. The Shadow Sisters instantly averted their eyes to the direction Red was pointing in, and their breath caught in their throats.

"The base," they breathed.

**Ugh, having to write BurningLeafshipping **_**really**_ **isn't my thing, but it's necessary ****-_-****. Never fear though, in a couple of chapters Red will be gone and it'll be LeafGreensipping all the way! For a while...mwahahaha!**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

**~Cherries/Choccies**


	6. Chapter 7

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? **

Hey, everyone!

So, it's been a while...longer than I expected, to be honest. For those that don't know yet, I've created a new account called 'Aureillia'. There's a link to it on my profile, and it's where I will be posting from now on. No, I'm not giving any of these stories up. Now, I did have this massive paragraph as to why I left...but it got deleted. Twice. So...I wasn't going to write a third one buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut it's really late and I'm bored as hell.

Alright, so I suppose you're here for an explanation. Truth be told, there is none. Nor do I have an excuse for leaving completely. I said that I'd still answer PM's and be online, but I wasn't. For that, the only thing I can say is sorry. If I could go back and do it over again, I would do things differently. However, the past is the past. There isn't anything anyone can do now, nor can you change it. The only thing we can do is put it behind us, making a new beginning. This new beginning is why I decided to create 'Aureillia'.

Originally, I was fully intending on just swapping this accounts' name to 'Aureillia', and that's what I did. It lasted for like, a day? Although I want a new start, I can't let go of Cherries, either. It's who I've been from the get go, and I don't want to change that. That's why I've created a whole new account, separating these stories from the future ones. I'm a different writer now, and I think it's a better choice. Honestly, this account was also kinda being clogged with more and more work that let's face it, wasn't going anywhere.

Like I said, none of these stories are being deleted. All I'm saying is that there isn't any specific date that any of them will be resumed...which won't be for quite some time, at the very least. Again, for this I am also sorry. But there isn't anything I can do about it, either. Like I said earlier, I'm not able to give an excuse. There is no excuse to give. But, I guess I can give you some sort of explanation...

Now, everyone has their problems. We all come on this site to write. Writing, for most of us, is a way to express ourselves. For me, it's a sort of venting technique. I originally began writing because it was something that I enjoyed, and it let me break free from reality. Every one needs an escape, and when this became an oppurtunity, I took it. At first, I did it for fun. That's what we all do it for, right? Fun. Because it's something we enjoy, something to give us a sense of control. You make friends, write stories, become a part of a reality all your own. However, that's the problem.

My stories became to much, and every thing started to get overbearring. I was in this because I enjoyed it, not because I had to. When I started to create more stories, people expected more, and, seeing as I didn't want to let anyone down, I kept going. Feeling like you're being forced to do something for the fear of letting down other people isn't what I was in this for. However, that's what it became. I didn't like writing anymore, because I felt like I was being forced to do it.

Dang, I tend to ramble. So, yeah, that's the story of my life. Totally interesting, right? Now that whole depressing rant is over, we can move on with life!

Oh, and I'll delete this in about a month, just to make sure that everyone sees this. There's more information on the new account. Sorry about the spam in your alerts list, but it was the easiest way of letting you all know. So yeah, check out my profile for the link to 'Aureillia', where a new story has just been posted. Ciao~!

~Cherries


End file.
